


Shut Up And Dance With Me

by BaileyBelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBelle/pseuds/BaileyBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balls, dancing, and darkness. What more could you want from Once Upon A Time? [Fanvideo with spoilers up to 5x02]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Dance With Me

**Hook:** "If we can overcome our demons, then so can you." 

**Regina:** "I know you, the good you, is still in there." 

**Emma:** "You of all people know there are no good or bad versions of ourselves. It is just me." 

**Hook:** "This may be who you think you are, but this isn't who I am." 

**Rumple:** "As long as the dark ones existed, one thing has always held us back. The love that refuses to give up on us." 


End file.
